Cedo ou Tarde
by K. Pereira
Summary: Ele sabia que aquele dia acabaria chegando.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto não me pertence. vlw flw.

**N/A:** depois de vários anos sem escrever nada... Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Não que seja animador ou que alguém se lembre de mim, mas é isso aí. Essa oneshot nasceu num surto de uma madrugada insone. Perdoem-me por qualquer erro, qualquer coisa sem sentido, qualquer OOC... Se lerem, por favor, comentem, sim?

* * *

**CEDO OU TARDE**

Ele sabia que aquele dia acabaria chegando.

* * *

Antes de qualquer coisa quero ressaltar que não tenho nada contra ninguém durante esta pequena narrativa. Para começar, por que teria? Não sou uma pessoa rancorosa. Aprendi desde cedo que guardar rancor não faz bem ao coração.

Voltando ao que interessa... Posso afirmar que esse maldito dia chegaria! Claro que chegaria, afinal é isso que acontece, não é mesmo? Não que eu não esperasse por isso, mas foi como um soco no estômago. De repente tudo parecia rodar. E não estou fazendo drama. Não faz o meu gênero. É só que... Puxa! Eles me pegaram de guarda-baixa. O que julgo ser de péssimo feitio. Afinal, ninguém de bom caráter faz algo do tipo. E eu sempre soube que aquele garoto era um sujeitinho mau caráter. Bastava dar uma única olhada nele. Aquele olhar de tédio não escondia suas reais – e malévolas – intenções.

Eu sempre soube que aquele garoto seria o maior dos meus problemas. Seria ele quem roubaria minhas noites de sono. Seria ele quem acabaria me dando mais dores de cabeça – como se as que eu tivesse já não fossem o suficiente. Aquele pilantra! Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi me tirar do sério. Eu sempre soube, mas, de qualquer forma, não adianta guardar rancor.

Faz mal ao coração.

(Ainda que desconfie que qualquer aceleração ocorrida nos últimos meses tenha sido culpa do rancor que venho carregando por tanto tempo).

Essa história poderia terminar de uma forma diferente. Claro que poderia. Para começo de conversa eu nunca deveria ter deixado aquele garoto entrar no meu convívio familiar. O outro tudo bem, mas não aquele. Aquele tinha cheiro de problemas. A expressão do rosto já delatava suas reais intenções; e apesar de ele mascarar tudo com uma expressão aborrecida, eu sabia o que me aguardava nos próximos anos.

Tudo bem, sei que esse papo está um pouco estranho, mas o que tenho para dizer é importante. Quantos homens não pensaram a mesma coisa que eu? Quantos deles não imaginaram que estavam vivendo num pesadelo? Por que, sinceramente, quem vai criar sua princesinha para outro homem? Eu que não.

- Oras, Inoichi, você está sendo infantil! – disse minha esposa. Ah, certo. Eu estou sendo o infantil. Claro. Culpe o Inoichi. Ele é sempre o culpado por tudo. Claro, claro. Já entendi. – Você está agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo.

E era.

Pelo menos era o fim do meu mundo.

Vamos lá, falando sério. Quantos pais ficam satisfeitos quando um sujeitinho qualquer chega à sua casa e diz 'então, senhor, eu queria saber se eu poderia sair com a sua filha.' Não, seu bastardo. Você não pode. É isso que tentamos dizer enquanto esclarecemos o que vamos fazer caso nossas filhas não cheguem em casa no horário estabelecido. Não tente negar, é a mais pura verdade. E depois disso você vê toda a sua paz de espírito destruída ao encontrar o sujeito aos amassos com a sua filha no sofá da sala.

Eu tinha vontade de esganá-lo.

Mas como eu era uma pessoa sã das minhas faculdades mentais, eu tinha que pigarrear e deixar claro que aquela imagem não era conveniente. E que não tinha me agradado nem um pouco.

O pior é que se você não se sujeitasse a esse tipo de coisa, acabaria ganhando a indiferença da prole. Ou pior, a prole acabaria entrando num desses namoros escondidos. E se a coisa já era bem ruim enquanto você via, imagina o quão pior fica quando você não via?

Minha mãe tinha um ditado para esse tipo de situação: o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. Eu aperfeiçoei alguns anos depois: o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, mas a mente imagina. Então é isso, ou vai ou racha.

(Ainda não sei qual é a pior).

- Desculpe, querida, talvez para você não seja o fim do mundo – ela rodou os olhos, me olhando do espelho da penteadeira. –, mas para mim é como se uma faca estivesse sendo enfiada consecutivas vezes dentro do meu coração.

E realmente era.

Cedo ou tarde eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Ino ainda era tão nova (apesar de ela alegar que seus vinte e sete anos diziam o contrário), aquele garoto – aquele maldito garoto – era tão... tão... Ok, nada de falar mal dele, afinal, seremos uma grande família feliz.

Infelizmente.

Sinceramente? Não tenho nada contra Shikamaru Nara. Ele sempre provou ser um garoto de bom caráter (estou me contradizendo, eu sei) e sempre mostrou ser respeitador (ao menos quando eu estava por perto), mas o caso é que o filho da mãe resolveu pedir a minha filha em casamento. É. Como se já não bastassem os últimos dez anos que venho o aguentando dentro de casa sob a alcunha de 'namorado da minha filha', agora tenho que me sujeitar a ele querendo ser o marido dela!

Eu esperava que um dia ele caísse na real e percebesse que não era bom o suficiente para Ino, só que não foi bem isso que aconteceu. De alguma forma surpreendente Shikamaru acabou se tornando de jovem desmotivado e vagabundo a um exemplo vivo de um bom-partido e um futuro homem do lar (ainda que eu não faça a menor ideia do que significa isso, foi ele quem disse isso durante o discurso improvisado no jantar).

- Você vai sobreviver. Agora troque de roupa e venha dormir, sim?

Ah, é claro. Pra ela é muito fácil falar 'venha dormir'. Ela sabia de tudo. Aliás, todos sabiam de tudo. Os Nara, os Akimichi, os noivos... Eu era o único na mesa que não sabia de nada (e talvez o John Snow também não soubesse, mas acho que estou confundindo as coisas. O John Snow sabe das coisas, só fica fingindo que não sabe de nada. Sei...).

A contragosto acabei trocando de roupa e deitando na cama. Ainda levou um bom tempo para que eu pudesse conciliar o sono. Revi em minha mente o momento constrangedor do jantar, onde todos olharam para mim com uma expressão ansiosa (Shikamaru tinha um pouquinho de esperança na dele). O único rosto que realmente vi foi o de Ino. A princesa que eu criei com tanto amor e carinho me olhava com um sorriso tímido, segurando fortemente a mão do futuro – _urgh_ – marido dela.

Como eu poderia negar algo à Ino? Eu nunca consegui negar nada a ela. Nem mesmo quando ela trouxe Shikamaru Nara para casa quando eles ainda eram pequenos. Eu não podia ser egoísta e dizer que não, que não abençoava o casamento. Claro, eu ainda não aprovava a ousadia de Shikamaru, mas no fundo eu queria ver minha filha feliz. E foi pensando nisso que eu disse sim e dei minha bênção para a futura união.

* * *

- Alô, alô. Isso aqui ta ligado? – disse batendo com a ponta do dedo no microfone na minha mão. Um ruído se fez presente no jardim e imediatamente o refletor foi parar na minha direção. Ah, ótimo. Tudo o que eu precisava.

Os últimos nove meses foram os mais estressantes para mim. Foi praticamente uma gestação, se quer saber. Minhas dores de cabeça só pioraram com as contas que chegavam, com a lista de convidados, com o buffet a ser pago, com a escolha do vestido da noiva, etc. etc. etc. Eis outro lado extremamente problemático em ser o pai da noiva: todas as contas acabam indo para você. Mas diferentemente do filme do Steve Martin, a festa não foi na minha casa, mas sim na casa do noivo.

E depois do sim, do beijo, da chuva de arroz, a festa teve início. Agora aqui estou eu no centro de tudo isso com um microfone na mão, vendo os noivos na mesa principal, me olhando com expectativas. Fala sério. Eu não pretendia dizer algo que comprometesse ninguém. Pelo menos é o que eu acho. Chouza e Shikaku pensavam o contrário. Os dois tinham apostado que eu acabaria cometendo alguma gafe. Eu não sabia quem estava ganhando, mas pelo sorriso malicioso no rosto de Shikaku, eu bem imaginava quem era.

- Puxa, rapaz, está tentando me cegar? – perguntei para o garoto dos refletores. Todo mundo riu. Ah, droga. – Então... Nossa! Nem sei por onde começar. Quero dizer, talvez eu saiba... O que quero dizer é que eu não estava preparado para esse dia – risos. – É, podem rir. Quero ver quando for a vez de vocês – mais risos. – Sinceramente, eu nunca estive preparado para hoje. Até por que nunca passou pela minha cabeça que a minha menininha fosse crescer – Ino sorriu para mim. Um sorriso tão brilhante que eu senti meu coração dar um pulo. – Sejamos sinceros, quantos de vocês esperam que suas filhas comecem a trocar as bonecas por rapazes? É simplesmente aterrorizante – risos. Risos. Risos e mais risos. Até mesmo Hiashi Hyuuga ria. Claro, de maneira mais contida que os demais, mas ainda assim ele estava rindo. – É um choque muito grande. Pelo menos para mim foi. Um dia sua vida está incrível e no outro ela está de cabeça para baixo quando um pilantra qualquer pergunta descaradamente se pode namorar a sua filha!

Nesse momento eu tive que sorrir.

Shikamaru também sorria, só que constrangido com a situação.

- Então, qual seria a sua reação? Internamente você está espumando de raiva. Externamente você avisa que tem uma pá e um quintal muito grande e que provavelmente ninguém irá sentir a falta do garoto caso ele sumisse de uma hora para outra – as mulheres me olharam um tanto que torto, ainda que seus sorrisos deixasse óbvio que elas estavam se divertindo bastante. – Eu disse isso à Shikamaru Nara. E disse a ele que se ele fizesse algo de errado, eu ia acabar com a próxima geração da família dele. Para o meu azar ele é muito certinho. Que filho da mãe!, com todo o respeito, Yoshino – ela só me mandou continuar, rindo de mim e do meu discurso. – Bem, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas tudo o que eu disse é verdade. E saiba que eu ainda tenho uma pá e um quintal bem grande, Nara. Felicidades aos noivos.

E num brinde coletivo, todo mundo desejou a mesma coisa que eu.

Depois disso a festa foi como um borrão. Encontrei com alguns parentes, falei com uns conhecidos, tomei uma taça de champanhe e fui me sentar com os meus amigos. Chouza é quem tinha ganhado a aposta. Aparentemente eu não cometi nenhuma gafe. Mas isso não me deixou com menos raiva dele e de Shikaku. Eles ainda faturaram às minhas custas. E em algum momento, chegou a hora de jogar o buquê e os noivos partirem para a lua-de-mel.

Eu fiquei de longe só olhando, vendo as garotas desesperadas pelo buquê e quase se estapearem por um ramalhete de flores. Os rapazes riram, pelo menos os que já eram casados. Os que ainda não eram estavam preocupados de serem os próximos da fila. No fim das contas o buquê acabou nas mãos de Sakura, que olhou triunfante para Karin e depois correu em direção ao jovem Uchiha. E então houve aquela correria, despedida aqui, beijo ali, promessas de ligação acolá. Eu fiquei ao longe só vendo. E foi então que Ino veio na minha direção.

Não tive muito tempo para dizer alguma coisa, quando menos esperei ela já estava enroscando os braços ao redor do meu torso e me apertando com força. Vi Shikamaru mais ao longe, esperando pela esposa. Ele assentiu para mim e eu assenti de volta. No fim das contas eu sabia que ele não era tão ruim assim. Eu só não queria assumir para mim mesmo que outro homem poderia ser mais importante na vida de Ino do que eu.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Pelo o quê? Por ameaçar o seu marido? Não precisa agradecer – ela me deu um olhar feio. – Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou aposentar a pá, não se preocupe.

- Pai!

- O quê? – perguntei e ela só sorriu.

- Você não tem jeito – rindo, Ino me apertou uma última vez antes de me soltar. – Vejo você daqui a três semanas.

- Está bem, princesa.

E ela se apressou em direção ao marido, acenando para mim antes de sair de casa e eu suspirei pesadamente, sentando na cadeira atrás de mim. Shikaku me olhava expectante, com um sorriso de lado no rosto marcado. Eu rodei os olhos e coloquei a mão dentro do bolso interno do meu paletó. De dentro tirei um envelope marrom, jogando-o de qualquer jeito na direção dele.

- Você deveria estar feliz, afinal hoje é um grande dia. Todos saíram ganhando. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouza, eu... Você.

- Eu saí ganhando? Quer me fazer um favor? Poupe-me dos seus comentários – Shikaku riu e Chouza também.

- Mas a culpa é toda sua. Lembra que foi você quem perguntou se Ino preferia o meu filho ou Chouji?

- Não me lembre. Arrependo-me amargamente desse dia até hoje.

- Vamos parar com o drama? – disse Chouza ao fim, provavelmente cansado da cena que estava acostumado há anos. – Uma hora ela se casaria, Inoichi. E você sabe muito bem disso.

Sim, eu sabia. Só que jamais me acostumaria. Nunca me acostumaria, na verdade. Principalmente depois de perder para Shikaku. Enquanto o via contar o valor dentro do envelope que joguei em cima dele, com um sorriso ainda maior naquele rosto cretino, suspirei cansado. Malditos Naras, afinal. Sempre certos de tudo, sempre a frente de tudo.

Se Shikaku não tivesse me alertado, muitos anos antes, eu jamais suspeitaria que minha filha e Shikamaru estavam ainda mais próximos que amigos de infância. Se não fossem as implicâncias de Shikaku, ao me dizer que formaríamos uma linda e grande família feliz, eu não teria começado a analisar melhor os dois. Se Shikaku, esse maldito, não tivesse me dito que viu seu filho e a minha filha numa intimidade bastante suspeita, eu jamais teria dito que aquilo era invenção da cabeça dele e apostado que no fim das contas ela acabaria com qualquer outro garoto, menos Shikamaru.

De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde eu sabia que aquele dia acabaria chegando, mas ainda que soubesse disso – e soubesse que todos os sinais estavam claros para que eu perdesse a aposta – era melhor não ter duvidado do quê Shikaku tinha me dito. Afinal, _ele_ sabia que aquele dia acabaria chegando.

Malditos Naras, afinal.


End file.
